The Legend of the Dragons
by abrasiveCrusader
Summary: The Legend of Unova's dragons from long ago... the birth of Unova after the events of Mother 3.   Oneshot.


In the depths of the earth, the golden hair boy stood above the final needle. This was it, the last chance to save all of humanity. He had to be brave.

"Lucas, it's time…" his father said, clutching his twin brother in his arms, "Don't be afraid… I'm sure you'll be able to pass your feelings on to the dragon. It's time for him to wake up."

The boy nodded his head and gripped the needle firmly with his hands. Lucas remembered his journey as he pulled the final needle deep within the earth. The friends he made, the powers he gained, the battles he fought… those who were close to him that were lost… Kumatora, Duster, Boney, Flint… Aeolia, Doria, Lydia, Phrygia, Mixolydia, Ionia… OJ, Magic, Baccio, Shimmy Zmizz, Mr. Saturn… Porky, Fassad, Salsa and… Claus and Hinawa…

He poured all of his feeling into the final needle and pulled.

The world began to shake. Tornados whipped up from the coastlines, volcanoes erupted, waves crashed down heavily on the island. It was …the end of the world.

Energy began to unleashed itself, forming cracks on the ground. Lucas had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. After pulling the needle, he ran to his father, trying to hold on to him so he wouldn't lose him either. Flint closed his eyes and held his sons in his arms, unwilling to let go. Duster, Kumatora, and Boney had gathered around them as well, trying to stay together as the earth violently shook.

The dragon had awaken. It tore the world asunder, destroying all traces of influence that Porky had over the Nowhere island. The mechanical city was torn apart, the chimeras fled from the onslaught of destruction that followed the dragon. The world was ending… but a new one was being formed.

Flowers bloomed from the ruins of the city, other landmasses began to form from the lava that spilled from the volcano. When the shaking had ceased, Lucas had found himself in the middle of the island, in the center of Tazmily Square. Everybody was alive. Better yet, everybody had finally been freed of the awful greed brought by Porky and his happy boxes. Lucas… had to say goodbye to a _dear friend_ who had been with him since the beginning of his journey, but he was fine, he was well.

The dragon, contented with its work, had begun to fall asleep once again. But even though Lucas' wishes had gotten to the dragon, he had pulled only four of the needles. The other three wishes had influenced the dragon as well, and the dragon had began to split itself into three.

Zekrom, the black dragon, who represented Lucas' ideals. Reshiram, the white dragon, who represented Porky's harsh truth. Kyurem, who represented Claus' emptiness.

With no Magypsies to protect the needles, the twin dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom, had no choice but to sealed themselves into two stones, scattering the stones so none could awaken it, not until the times comes when they are needed again. Kyurem, however, could not sleep. It was but a shell of the other two, and was forced to be sealed into a cave so it would not become influenced by the feeling of outsiders. It knew neither evil nor good, perhaps it was for the better.

Lucas had began to work with the other residents of Tazmily to rebuild their homes. Years eventually passed, and although Lucas had successfully rebuilt the town, the influence of Porky could not so easily be forgotten. Technology had not completely disappeared from the world, and people had once again become accustomed and reliant upon machines. People began to move to different city to cover the lack of space due to the growing population. Friends said farewell to Lucas as they left to build other towns.

But Lucas had made sure the influence of technology had not taken over the unity of the village as it did before. He wanted everybody to stay united, even when they were all far apart, and had named the new region Unova to represent the his wish. Unova, a new world but with both new and old friends. There were many people now, but under the name of Unova, they were all as one.

In some places in Unova, however, were some sightings of strange creatures inhabiting the area. When Duster had called Lucas over to check on them, they both realized that the creatures were the chimeras that had escaped the destruction of the old world. The reconstructed mole seemed timid, yet gentle, unlike many of the other chimeras Lucas had fought. Without Porky, the chimeras began to turn more docile, more friendly.

People had began taking some of the abandoned Chimeras as pets, raising them and caring for them. Although they had become domesticated, the chimeras had still had a bit of aggressive streak in them, and would often play fight each other. People eventually come to realized that the play fighting was nothing serious, and began to battle their Chimera with each other, although they would step in if things got too out of hand. These people had become one of the first Pokémon trainers. Dr. Andonuts had invented a machine so that humans could carry their creatures with them. He based the designed the machines off the absolutely safe capsule that had sealed Porky away, although he had fixed many of the bugs that he neglected to fix with the first capsule. It became smaller, lighter, portable enough to be kept in a pocket. Like the absolutely safe capsule, the container was nearly destructible, intending to shield the creatures from any harm once they could no longer fight. He had created the very first Pokéball in the Unova region.

Unova had become Lucas' ideal world. A world where technology and nature could both exist without conflict. But by that time Lucas had grown old and become ill from natural causes. He asked his offspring to carry out his wishes after his death, as he would no longer be here to see the further development of the world. He hoped that the Pokémon and people would always stay as friends, as he and the dragos had during his childhood. He did not want the people to hold a grudge against the former chimeras like how his brother had held a grudged against the Drago that had slain his mother. He had loved the world, and wished only for the happiness for people. He closed his eyes as he began to sleep, knowing his journey in this world was almost over and that he would be meeting Flint, Hinawa, and Claus soon.


End file.
